Behind Closed Doors
by Tsuki-Himitsu
Summary: HG/NM Romance. Hermione needs an escape from her abusive marriage. Narcissa Malfoy needs to heal her own wounds and move on with life. Will they find comfort in each other whilst both teaching at Hogwarts? HG/NM. M for content and abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters and the wizarding world used within this belongs to JKR blah blah …. You know the drill! :D

A/N: I have combined with a best friend of mine to write this FF, hope you enjoy!

"_There's a grief that can't be spoken.  
>There's a pain goes on and on.<br>Empty chairs at empty tables  
>Now my friends are dead and gone."<em>

The dull ache behind Hermione's cheek bone made her grumble slightly as her eyelids fluttered open. Swinging her legs off the side of the bed she padded her way into the bathroom, the rising sun catching her honey curls in its early morning rays from the gap between the curtains.

Raising her eyes to the bathroom mirror she exhaled slowly, tracing the purple bruise on her left cheek with her fingertips. How she wished he would stop doing that, she knew a part of Ron did love her; he just couldn't control his anger, nor his desperation for things to be different. Hermione lifted her arm to perform several glamour charms on her cheek bone, when a shooting pain went through her ribs. Hissing behind her teeth like an angry cat, she lowered her wand and caught the hem of her tank top, pulling it up high enough to reveal several sickening coloured bruises; combined with what appeared to be a broken rib. Tears brimming her eyes, she worked her appearance so that she was presentable to the outside world, without anybody seeing the signs of the beatings behind closed doors.

Putting her emotional turmoil into a figurative box within her mind, Hermione stepped out of her flat somewhat ready to face the day. Her hair was pinned loosely up, with a few curls falling around her face. Light iridescent, sophisticated make-up graced her features whilst her tight pencil skirt, white blouse and tall black stilettos accentuated her hourglass figure and long, shapely legs. Giving a satisfied Hmmm at her reflection in her front window, she turned on the spot.

Pulling a copy of 'Advanced Transfiguration' off of a self at 'Flourish and Blotts' and paying for it, Hermione turned it over in her palm, desperately trying to locate one of the small alcoves in a shop, so that she could sit and sip her hazelnut latte whilst reading. Her eyes traced the corners of the shop, finally realising that the only free space was in the Muggle section.

Clicking her way across the shops, she plonked herself down at a rounded table, set apart from the rest of the shop and peacefully out of the way of any other shoppers. Sipping her coffee delicately she opened the cover and began to read. Quickly becoming totally immersed in the knowledge that the book was giving her and enjoying the theory provoking statements it was making.

Reaching for her coffee, Hermione was subconsciously weighing up the idea of giving the title of this book to Headmistress McGonagall, using it as one of the books she would use to teach the 7th years at Hogwarts in the coming September. McGonagall had asked her to return as a teacher, once she had finished her NEWTS last year. She had accepted it instantly, and Ron had punished her severely for it. Nonetheless, she was returning as Transfiguration teacher and Ron would not stop her!

Hermione cringed as the hot, sickly taste of a Vanilla late tricked down her throat. Fighting hard not to pull a childish face, Hermione looked down at her hands, which were indeed, clasped around a large coffee cup with the words 'Vanilla Late'.

"Not a fan?" came the musical sound of a woman's voice, warm and tender with a hint of amusement.

Hermione looked up, directly into azure coloured eyes that dazzled her. Narcissa Malfoy quirked an amused eyebrow at Hermione's apparent speechlessness. Hermione swallowed and put the cup down onto the table, realisng that she had obviously picked up Narcissa's late instead of her own, which sat slightly to the left of where Narcissa's had been.

"I'm so sorry Mrs Malfoy, I didn't realise … I." Hermione stammered.

But Narcissa placed a delicate hand onto Hermione's and smiled in earnest.

"No worries, it doesn't matter." Narcissa smiled again before lowering her eyes to the book in her hand.

She had obviously been sitting next to Hermione for some time, not that Hermione had noticed, she had been far too engrossed in her own book. Glancing down at the title of the book that lay in the blonde woman's hands, Hermione frowned in palpable confusion. Narcissa Malfoy was reading 'Pride and Prejudice', a Muggle romance classic.

It had been some years since Hermione had last read 'Pride and Prejudice', but her memory filled with thoughts of the love story, the trials and struggles that came with the gentry back in the 19th century.

Her mind wandered onto the feelings of romance that had long since gone from her marriage, the loving feeling, the feeling of safety. She looked down at her coffee and sighed deeply. As she went to take a drink, reaching her hand across the table, she realised it wasn't her coffee and snapped back to the present. Her pale cheeks flushed gently as she remembered she wasn't alone at the table.

Narcissa watched Hermione from across the table. She knew that sigh well. She could see the young woman's eyes filled with emotion, and as Hermione's eyes met Narcissa's, she caught a glimpse of the pain. The pain Hermione was so desperately trying to hide. Narcissa reached her hand over to the Vanilla Latte and picked it up. Gently taking a sip, Hermione followed suit and drank from her own coffee cup, the Hazelnut kick this time sliding down her throat rather than the sickly vanilla.

The two women sat there, in silence for a few moments, neither knowing what to say to the other. Hermione gently smoothed one of her curls back behind her ear, looked up into Narcissa's eyes and held eye contact.

"Again, I'm sorry I took your coffee Mrs ..." Hermione began, but Narcissa waved a hand softly, cutting her off mid sentence.

"Call me Narcissa, Mrs. Malfoy sounds so .." Narcissa said, trying to think of any reason as to why she didn't want to be reminded of her married name.

Hermione was surprised. She looked at Narcissa, taking notice of her sleek blonde hair, so very controllable in comparison to her own wild curls. She looked at her face, the sincerity of her words was apparent from her expression.

"Ok, Narcissa ..." Hermione said cautiously, in case the invitation was revoked.

Narcissa simply smiled, a stunning smile, but as Hermione looked, it appeared Narcissa's smile may have been on her lips, but it wasn't in those eyes. This time Hermione saw emotion in Narcissa's eyes, a desperation being suppressed.

The silence between them was broken by a muggle dropping a book onto the table beside Narcissa. It fell with a thud, making both Hermione and Narcissa jump a little. Hermione hurriedly closed her book, slipped it from the table and into her bag. The one trouble with sitting in the muggle section, the constant chance that a magical book would be noticed.

Narcissa smiled again, this time in amusement.

"This is why a classic is a good idea in here, even if the inside is somewhat different" Narcissa observed, sliding her copy of Pride and Prejudice across the table. She watched as Hermione took the book with an inquisitive look flash across her face. Narcissa continued to watch the range of emotion cross Hermione's face as she read what was in fact Curses and Counter-curses.

Hermione looked at Narcissa in disbelief. It was so simple, yet so very clever. She smiled a genuine smile at Narcissa and said:

"This is genius, its brilliant ..."

The muggle at this point growled something about this being a quite reading table and hoped the two ladies were finished. Narcissa and Hermione looked at one another, and smiled.

"Would you like to come back to mine, where we can talk properly?" Narcissa asked, and without another word Hermione collected her bag and followed Narcissa from the small corner of the muggle shop they had found themselves in, watching her long coat billow in the gentle breeze.

Hermione was somewhat surprised when Narcissa did not stop to apperate, instead she lead Hermione through London to an elegant set of flats on Sloane Square. Climbing the steps behind Narcissa, the younger witch was acutely aware of a pounding in her chest, nerves combined with a reflex fear she supposed.

Stopping outside a flat door, no different and no more luxurious than any other, Narcissa pulled out a key from within her cloak and unlocked the door, gesturing for Hermione to enter.

Stepping into the hallway, Hermione marvelled at the stylish interior of the flat she now found herself in, it put hers to shame! The walls were white with small silver birds on the walls, which dived and flew graciously across the wallpaper. The look was very modern muggle and Hermione was pleasantly surprised to find a large flat screen T.V in the front room, to which Narcissa had just led her to.

"A flat?" Hermione queried.

"yes, I prefer it to Malfoy Manner. Lucius and I, well, the divorce is nearly done and I like my own space away from that bastard." She replied, seemingly at ease.

The blonde witch stepped out of her heels and put them in a corner, Hermione followed suit, agreeing that heels would not be a good thing on the carpet. Her feet felt the warmth of the soft carpet and she exhaled, feeling somewhat more relaxed, though still a tad awkward.

"Take a seat Hermione, can I get you a drink? A glass of wine maybe?" Narcissa asked casually whilst pulling the clip from her long hair and running her hands through it, sauntering into the kitchen.

"Rose if you have it please?" Hermione answered softly.

Narcissa turned back to look at her with a devilish grin on her face, "of course I do!"

Hermione found the smile infectious and smiled coyly in return before contemplating sitting on one of the plush leather sofas. Instead, she decided she would sit on the floor and curl her legs underneath her. Looking down at her hands, Hermione's eyes filled with unshed tears as the sunlight caught her wedding ring, reflections of its gold and diamond qualities playing across her face. Narcissa choose that moment to re enter her front room, carrying two glasses and a cold bottle of rose wine.

The older witch cocked her head slightly at Hermione's decision to sit on the floor, but promptly shrugged her shoulders and joined her on the carpet. Hermione watched as Narcissa closed her fingers gently around the neck of the bottle and the cork instantly flew off.

"Wandless, and non-verbal. Pretty impressive Narcissa" Hermione remarked, somewhat astonished.

The older woman laughed slightly, a rich but musical sound, and continued to pour two glasses of wine, handing one to Hermione and keeping the other loosely in her grip. Raising it to her lips she noted how Hermione watched the light shine through the pink liquid in her glass, as the contents moved gracefully. The younger woman had a distant, pained look in her amber coloured eyes. The flecks of gold in them that should have sparkled, were dull, and the darker rings to them that should have been dazzling her with their affluence of colour and knowledge, remained lifeless.

A soft frown edged Narcissa's face as she looked at the young woman before her:

"So, I heard you were returning as Transfiguration mistress and teacher this year? Head of Gryffindor House too?" Narcissa prompted carefully.

Hermione sat up a little straighter and she smiled brightly, but it didn't reach her eyes:

"Yes, Minerva asked me to return a little while ago, I go back in September."

Narcissa took another swig from her glass and Hermione followed suit, relishing in the strong burn as it slipped down her throat. She had forgotten how much alcohol used to help her stress levels, so her eyes briefly fluttered shut at the pleasant surprise of its relinquishing of her nerves. Opening her eyes again she was faced with the sight of Narcissa Malfoy, frowning in concern.

"You do know your marital problems won't go away, no matter how many bottles of wine you drink?" Narcissa asked bluntly.

Hermione was gobsmacked. There were no words for her to come back with, so she just sat there gapping like a fish at the woman in front of her. That is, until a bird flew through the open window and dropped what looked to be a red envelope into Hermione's lap.

She cocked her head to the side and flipped it over, noticing what it was and who it was from, she instantly started to panic.

"I need to go, I err…. Sorry but-." Hermione went to spring to her feet but fingers encircled her wrist, preventing her from doing so.

"Hermione open it, Howlers just get messy if you don't open it. " Narcissa answered softly, her other hand upon Hermione's shoulder, keeping her seated.

"No I really shouldn't-" but it was too late.

Ron's voice came crashing upon them as the howler exploded, causing Hermione to visibly shake.

"Hermione Weasley! …" Ron screamed. "I come home to find no dinner on the table and you have completely disappeared! Off with some bloke I bet, you filthy whore! You best come home this instant else you will get the hiding of your life woman! You are at MY beck and call not the other way around! I want you home. NOW." He roared at her, before the envelope promptly burst into flames and Hermione was sat opposite Narcissa once more, deathly pale and shaking all over.

Narcissa's clear azure eyes looked at Hermione. A once strong young woman, who was now half the person she used to be, or indeed could become. Narcissa remembered well the feisty witch as a young Hogwarts student with wisdom and ability beyond her years. She looked now at the shell of person, stunning on the outside, but filled with torment and pain inside. Narcissa was furious. She lifted herself gracefully from the floor and moved next to Hermione, gently sitting next to her.

Hermione was shaking, her neatly manicured nails pressing into her knees. He breathing was loud and irregular and her eyes fixed to the point in mid air where the howler had been moments ago. Her eyes filled with tears, one fell, followed by another, until her face was covered. She let out deep sobs, releasing the hurt, fear and pain she was keeping hidden inside.

Narcissa sat beside her, thinking fast about what she should do, how she could help this poor woman. She knew as well as anyone how cruel men could be, how easily they can change and how quickly it can destroy even the liveliest of spirits.

Narcissa reached out her arm, towards Hermione's shoulders then drew back. Could it be too soon? Another minute past, and Hermione continued to sob. Empathy began to flow through Narcissa's veins, and more boldly extended her arm this time. She delicately touched Hermione's shoulder, and felt Hermione flinch. Hermione looked up in surprise and looked at Narcissa.

Hermione had nothing left to lose, and the tears began again. Narcissa gently slid her arm around Hermione's shoulder and pulled her close. Narcissa could feel the soft silkiness of Hermione's blouse, and gently stroked her fingers along her arm in an attempt to comfort the poor woman.

Hermione clung to Narcissa, finding she felt safe for the first time in such a long time. She had missed the touch of someone who actually cared, rather than someone who was going to hurt her. Hermione suddenly winced, and cried out in pain. Her nails had broken the skin on her knees, causing a small amount of blood to be drawn from several little marks.

Narcissa moved to sit in front of Hermione, and took her hands. The tissue box from the coffee table moved and landed itself next to Hermione. Narcissa took a tissue, handed it to Hermione, then took another, wiping the blood from Hermione's knees and finger nails.

With red bloodshot eyes, Hermione looked at Narcissa. The older woman sat as Hermione wiped her eyes, took a deep breath, and gently squeezed Narcissa's hands. Narcissa released one of Hermione's hands, and gently brushed a rebellious curl of Hermione's hair out of her eyes.

Only to draw back and gasp, it seemed that the emotional outburst had broken the glamour charm the young Gryffindor had placed on herself earlier that day. And now the bruise had extended, swelled and given Hermione a glorious black eye, as well as a deep cut where a ring appeared to have slashed across her nose and cheek. Narcissa growled slightly and stood, offering a hand to Hermione and helping her stand, noting the wince of pain as the brunettes arm elevated and pulled at her ribs.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow, her eyes turning to slits. "Let me look."

The words had come out harsher than intended and she watched Hermione draw back slightly, fear and apprehension in her eyes. Narcissa lowered her head, making a conscious effort to regain a comforting composure she tried again,

"I'm not going to hurt you Hermione, I just want to see if I can heal it."

Hermione looked like a deer caught in the head lights, her eyes wide and frightened, her limbs shaking and her teeth sinking into her plush red lips. Without dropping her gaze Hermione untucked her blouse and unbuttoned it with difficulty, the briefest flashes of pain gracing her features. Swallowing hard she pulled the blouse off, revealing her body from the hips upwards to Narcissa Malfoy. The idea of it was crazy, and in any other mindset Hermione would have run a mile, but Narcissa seemed to have change, she seemed to genuinely care.

Indeed, said woman was now cautiously approaching the brunette, one hand delicately placed in front of her mouth, preventing the gasp that threatened to overcome her. Hermione averted her eyes when Narcissa bent to her knees before her, and began tracing the deep gashes and fresh, purple bruises that covered her body, tracing them dexterously with her fingertips. Looking down at the blonde woman kneeling in front of her through her eyelashes, Hermione saw Narcissa close her eyes and felt the hand on her abdomen heat up, watching it glow golden as it passed over her skin.

Astonished, Hermione felt a warm, tingly, beautiful feeling spread through her entire body, wrapping itself around her ribs and settling in her stomach. Her amber eyes watching overwhelmed as her skin began to return to its normal milky colour underneath Narcissa's glowing hand.

After Narcissa had finished, she looked up at Hermione with tears threatening to overthrow her composure. The empathy she felt for the young woman in front of her was incredible, she had never been able to show anything but disdain for the young woman until her court day. But now, the young witch was here in here flat, covered in bruises from domestic abuse, and Narcissa wanted to never let her go.

"Thank you" Hermione breathed in amazement.

Standing Narcissa clicked her fingers and Hermione's blouse re-buttoned itself and a zip up hoodie came flying through the door to the bedroom. Narcissa handed it to the younger woman, who looked at it confused.

"It's cold outside. And You'll freeze, plus it might bring you a little comfort. I will always be here Hermione. To listen, to heal you, to provide wine if its needed. Whatever it is, don't hesitate okay?"

Narcissa seemed so sincere. Her eyes blazing with a fire Hermione had never seen before, it drew her to the older woman. Gently leaning forward she put her arms around the older woman and hugged her, resting her head on Narcissa's shoulder.

"I'm so scared. I don't want to go home" Hermione whispered into Narcissa's golden hair.

The older witch tightened her grip around the younger woman, drawing small circles on her back in a comforting manner.

"I'll always be here. I promise" she whispered back.

The brunette steeled herself and pulled back, pushing her feet into her shoes, she walked to the front door, whispered a few glamour charms and turned back to Narcissa, as beautiful as when she had arrived, no signs of a hysterical melt down on her flawless features.

"I'll see you in September, if not before Hermione." Narcissa smiled.

"September?" Hermione queried, now outside the door to Narcissa's flat.

"Yes I am returning to teach Defence against the dark arts, and I will be head of Slytherin house. I think they need, a woman's touch." Narcissa was watching Hermione carefully, but the only true emotion shown in her amber eyes was a shy happiness.

Hermione travelled home. Every step she took closer to that flat made her stomach turn. By the time she reached the driveway, she could hardly think. Her heart pounded, and her hands were shaking. She fumbled in her pocket, trying to find her key. Her hand trembled as she slipped the key into the lock and turned. The clunk of the door unlocking was followed by a gulp. She took a deep breath, and stepped into the lobby of the building.

She looked around the space, muggle bicycles and an umbrella holder by the door. She knew if she took another step across the dark wooden floor her shoes would give her away. Ron would come to the front door, and everything would become very public. In her mind, there was the option of simply turning around and walking away, but in her heart she knew that wouldn't work. Ron would find her, and when he did, it would be so bad; too bad to imagine. With a final deep breath, an attempt at composure, she took fast, purposeful steps up the single flight of stairs to her flat.

She used her second door key, turned it and entered her lounge. She instantly wished she hadn't. She faced a room full of damaged, broken or destroyed furniture. Meaningful keepsakes strewn carelessly across the floor, and the photo of their wedding day lying with shattered glass and a cracked frame.

As she remembered that day, she thought of her dress, how happy she felt and how much she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Ron. She felt the stab of guilt as she realised she didn't want that anymore. She didn't like the person Ron had become, and as much as it hurt her to think it, she wasn't sure how much she loved him any more.

The door slammed behind her causing her blood to run cold. She stood so still, afraid to breath. The footsteps came slowly, getting closer. She felt Ron's hand skim past her back, and onto her hair. He spread out his hand across her head, rested it for a moment, then gripped and pulled backwards.

Hermione let out a gasp as she was dragged backwards. Ron pulled her head level with his shoulder.

"Where were you ..." he snarled slowly, in barely more than a whisper

"Out. Just at the book shop" choked Hermione, desperately holding the tears back.

"Thats not true is it!" Screamed Ron, his face flushing to match his vibrant red hair. He threw Hermione towards the floor. She looked up at him,

"How dare you look at me? How dare you? You unfaithful little whore! Why did I marry a mudblood? Of all the things to do ..."

Mudblood. Mudblood. Mudblood. The word rang in her ears. He used it. He called her that name. It hurt so badly, like being stabbed. Hermione realised she couldn't take any more. Risking another broken bone, she looked into her husband's eyes and saw the anger and violence bubbling there, like she had so many times before. Finding all the strength she had left, Hermione got to her feet, slowly removed her wedding ring, dropped it to the floor by Ron's feet and walked quickly to the bathroom.

Locking the door, she felt a little safer. Moments later that feeling dissolved as Ron began pummelling on the door. Making sure she had her wand, Hermione apparated out of the bathroom, and she only had one place in the world she wanted to go, and only one person she wanted to see.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, the delicious Narcissa Malfoy (Black) does indeed belong to JKR. As does any other character used blahhhh! Xxx

**A/N:** Cyber cookies for all my lovely readers :D there will be strawberry cake if you review! (I can't give you chocolate as its lent . ) xx

**A/N:** okay, as you can see from the previous note, I haven't updated in far too long and for that I am grievously sorry. I just want to thank **Zelda's Hero** for a wonderful email that provided me with the kick up the ass that I needed; as well as all of your reviews, from the **anonymous ones** to **HazzaPfanatic94 and Robin Helena Jager-Black.(and everyone else un-named) **Thank you all so much 3

"_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
>Even if it leads nowhere?<br>Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place  
>Should I leave it there?<br>Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
>Even if it leads nowhere?"<em>

Knocking on the door she had left only hours ago, the tears that sliced mercilessly down Hermione's cheeks seemed unstoppable. She wanted to compose herself before seeing Narcissa again, wanted to create an impression that proved she had an intelligent mind and strong character, not that she was weak. The emotions inside her, however, were not listening to her futile attempts to impede the tears, and instead she was gripping herself around the ribs, feeling as though they were going to rip open in pain.

The seconds it took Narcissa to answer the door, felt like an eternity to the young brunette, all time seemed to stop and her emotions seemed to swell uncontrollably. The blonde witch swung the door back with a slightly shocked expression, looking Hermione once over she stepped back without a word and let the younger woman into her flat. Shutting and locking the door silently before following the heartbroken woman into her front room.

Hermione had lost the elegance and grace from the afternoon and dropped herself onto one of the large leather sofa's. She kicked her shoes off, then swung her feet lightly onto the sofa. She leaned into the arm of the sofa, sobbing gently, with her brown curls falling around her face. Narcissa looked on from the doorway, the expression on her face somewhat unreadable, but the emotion and pain in the witches clear blue eyes was unmistakeable. Narcissa moved towards the sofa, taking light steps across the plush carpet, bringing herself closer to the heartbroken young woman on her sofa.

She sat beside Hermione, close enough for her to reach out and comfort the girl, but not so close she would cause discomfort. Narcissa's eyes did a quick scan of the young witches shuddering body, checking for any more injuries inflicted by such a cruel man. Starting at Hermione's feet, her eyes followed the curves of calves and the bend in her knees. So far the pale skin remained unblemished, but Narcissa could see no more. She moved her gaze to Hermione's face which remained covered by the brunette curls, dancing randomly with each sob. The loose bun that had once held these ringlets in place was messy and dishevelled, barely visible in the mass of brown hair.

Hermione gasped a deep breath, gulping air into her aching lungs, trying to regain control over her breathing. Narcissa placed a gentle hand onto Hermione's hand, noticing that the glittering wedding band from before had gone. With a little squeeze, she let Hermione know she was there.

The brunette looked up, her normally honey coloured eyes appeared red and puffed, tears stained her cheeks and the glamour charms once again, rendered useless by the intense emotion. The black eye was strong shades of purple, and her jaw line was also beginning to turn an interesting array of colours. Hermione raised her free hand, swept the curls from her eyes; she wiped the tears from her cheeks and then placed her hand over Narcissa's .

The blonde witch looked into those amber coloured eyes, wishing more than anything to help, comfort or in some way alleviate the pain her new found friend was suffering. Hermione looked back, her eyes meeting the strong blue gaze of Narcissa, feeling something stir within her chest.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know where else to go …" Hermione whispered, looking at the floor and letting her ringlets fall forward as a curtain, covering her face.

"It is perfectly fine Hermione, I am glad you came to me." Narcissa answered, her voice gentle and warm.

Hermione looked up cautiously, her expression a cross between anxiousness and tender hope. Her honey bloodshot eyes traced the older witch's face, across her highly arched, perfectly manicured eyebrows, down over her high chiselled cheek bones and travelling over her plumb pink lips. Hovering over her mouth, Hermione watched as Narcissa smiled gently, a gesture that was reflected in her azure eyes.

"Have you eaten?" Narcissa asked, clearly concerned, head cocked to one side so as to observe Hermione's expressions with more accuracy.

"Not recently no." Hermione answered, perfectly timed as her stomach gave a little growl in agreement.

They both laughed lightly before Narcissa stood gracefully.

"You make yourself at home and I will rustle you up a nice Caesar salad." She spoke gently, delicately stretching her limbs like a cat before gracefully sauntering into the kitchen.

The younger witch watched Narcissa work from the sofa, totally in awe of how precise and elegant every move was. Shaking her head slightly, an amused smile on her lips, Hermione followed Narcissa into the kitchen, perching herself on an adjacent side to the one Narcissa was working on before eyeing up a wine stack, hands clasped together gently.

"Rose or White?" the blonde asked, without even turning to face the young brunette.

Shocked at the fact Narcissa hadn't even looked at her, yet she still knew what Hermione had been contemplating, the younger witch felt her brow crease and jaw drop slightly. When Narcissa finally turned to make eye contact with her companion she laughed merrily.

"…White please" Hermione answered, shaking her head once more still somewhat baffled.

The blonde witch swished her hand in a refined and flowing motion, turning her attention back to the salad. Her magic made the wine bottles jingle and a white bottle extract itself from within the rack. Hermione watched as this bottle floated across to another work surface, followed by two tall glasses. Somewhat fascinated, she continued to observe how the cork unscrewed itself with a squeaky sound , the bottle tipped slightly and poured its contents into the glasses upon the work top. Narcissa turned her head quickly, a pleased smile gracing her face.

"Would you look at that, not a drop spilt!" Her voice was light and amused.

"I'm impressed to say the least" Hermione laughed, sliding down from the counter and reaching for the glasses, passing one to the blonde and raising the other to her lips.

Taking a sip of the crisp wine, another smile passed across Hermione's face. Resting the glass on the side, Hermione gracefully repositioned herself on the counter, picked up the glass and took another mouthful. Narcissa's eyes followed Hermione, her delicate way of moving, how her hair caught the sun and glinted almost gold. Realising she could have been looking for a little too long, Narcissa took a drink then returned to the salad, turning her back on Hermione.

Breaking the silence with a gentle sigh, Hermione began to feel more comfortable in her surroundings. Relatively sure she was far from Ron, somewhere he wouldn't find her and best of all, she was with a friend. Her mind began to wander, thoughts about anything and everything and was very soon immersed in her own little world.

Adding the finishing touches to her salad, Narcissa reached for the fruit bowl. Slicing a lemon in half and squeezing it across both plates, she was satisfied. Turning to face Hermione, she saw the young girl, her honey coloured eyes distant and fixed on the floor. Narcissa took a few steps across the kitchen, bringing herself close to Hermione. Moving slowly, she reached out a hand, and rested it on Hermione's. Looking up into Narcissa's face, the golden eyes were filled with pain and emotion. Without a second thought, the blonde witch guided her friend from the counter, and pulled her close into a hug.

For a moment, Hermione's body went rigid in fear, scared she was going to be hurt, but Narcissa's gentle touch overrode the fear. Crumpling into Narcissa's shoulder, Hermione found her emotions were out of her control, tears falling again, covering both her face and Narcissa's shoulder.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. You're safe here, he can't hurt you here I promise. I won't let him near you again." Narcissa comforted, her delicate hands rubbing circles into Hermione's back.

"It … it … it hurts Cissy." Hermione chocked out.

Narcissa had only seconds to ponder the usage of her old nickname, before her heart squeezed in pain as the young woman clung even tighter to her.

"I know chick, I know. It will get better, honestly. You are safe with me, he can't hurt you here. You will be okay. Everything's going to be fine, just you wait and see." She continued, her strong arms cradling the younger woman to her.

Slowly Hermione's sobs subsided, her ragged breathing becoming more even and her head becoming heavy on Narcissa shoulder, as the brunettes exhaustion prevented her from holding it up by herself any longer. The older witch continued to make soothing sounds and comforting circles on her new friends back. Within seconds the even breathing became deep and slow, almost peaceful and the tiny brunette sagged against Narcissa.

Sweeping the now asleep Hermione into her arms effortlessly, the blonde witch practically waltzed into a bedroom off the main corridor, lay Hermione gently down onto the bed and silently waved her wand which she had slipped into her hand from the bedside cabinet. Carefully her magic transfigured Hermione's clothing into a long silk nightgown, clearly meant for sleeping in, but elegant enough to wear to a ball. Her wand twirled effortlessly once more, and the duvet moved so as to cover Hermione's sleeping form. Smiling gently, Narcissa hit the light switch, waved her wand at the curtains and closed the door quietly.

Waking with a start, Hermione sat bolt upright in a cold sweat, eyes wild and fingers searching for her wand frantically, finding it hard to breathe and hating not knowing where she was. She spotted it on the bedside table to her left, reaching for it in a reflex movement equal to that of a cat, she sprang silently from the bed and held it out in front of her, ready to attack Ron should he emerge from the shadows like normal.

Her feet caressed the soft carpet of Narcissa's lounge as she made her way around the almost familiar apartment; walking past the sofa she screamed and shot a nonverbal disarming curse at the person whom had just reached out and grabbed her hand. Pulling her hand away harshly she whipped the wand around her head and crouched in a defensive position, face ablaze with adrenaline and the fierceness of a powerful priestess of ancient magic. The other person remained still as a statue, completely hidden by the shadows simply observing the younger woman through the tiny patch of moonlight illuminating the brunettes face.

"Lumos." Narcissa whispered, barely audibly, causing the tip of Hermione's wand to light up, not her own. She did not have the time to ponder such a strange action however, as she was momentarily dazzled. The wand light overwhelmed the two of them, causing them to squint in order to adjust to the light change.

"Mione' do drop the wand a little?" Narcissa asked, her voice husky with tiredness, but not unkind.

Hermione seemed to come to her senses and immediately lowered her threatening wand from Narcissa's form, stood from her battle pose and lurched forward to make sure Narcissa was not hurt, the wand light falling across the blondes beautiful face.

"Did I hurt you?" she whispered, clearly concerned, her light finger tips gently tilting Narcissa's face left and right and caressing her shoulder.

"No, I'm okay, are you? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Narcissa answered back, not allowing herself to register the Goosebumps rising under Hermione's touch.

"It's me that should be apologising, I have just threatened you, In your own home!" Hermione countered, sitting next to Narcissa and pulling the duvet the blonde had been using, over her legs, resting her tired head on Narcissa's arm. After a few moments silence, she yawned loudly and swivelled round so that her head was now resting on the opposite arm to Narcissa's, her legs tucked up underneath her and her wand lying abandoned on the cushion near her head. Within seconds her breathing had become steady once more, her eyes were shut and she was fast asleep; her alight wand tip illuminating the peacefully sleeping expression upon her face.

Narcissa watched the younger woman sleep, for how long she didn't know; she was curious as to how Hermione would cope with the abuse, knowing how long it had taken herself to handle her memories of Lucius. She was determined to help the younger witch in any and every way she could, she wanted to get to know the real Hermione, she wanted to bring out the brave woman who had threatened her moments ago. She could see that Hermione had a fire in her, a fire that burnt with flames of knowledge, passion and curiosity. Narcissa knew that teaching would be good for her, it would surely bring her personality out. Smiling at the idea of helping her, Narcissa whispered;

"Nox" and Hermione's went out.

Curling up on the other end of the sofa Narcissa too fell asleep.

A/N: I hope you all like this chapter as much as the last one, if not, let me know what you would like in next chapters. Xxx Lots of love Lacey :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still, despite my best efforts the enchanting Narcissa Malfoy (Black), still belongs to JK Rowling. I am just having a sneaky affair with her before returning her to the Queen of literature 3

A/N: I did this one pretty quick huh? Cause I love you all :-) and I was feeling very bad for leaving you all for so long.

Hermione sat in the window seat, a book her lap and the evening sun bouncing off her beautiful face. She was humming along to the song playing on the telly, fingers tapping on the top of her page full of diagrams of very advanced transfiguration, she stopped however when the beautiful soprano voice of Narcissa tinkered along the top of the melody playing. Hermione loved the sound of the blonde's voice, it was so pure and undeniably note perfect no matter what the song.

She had been living with Narcissa, who would hear of nothing else, since the night she had fled Ron almost 6 weeks ago. Collecting her possessions had been somewhat of an ordeal however; listening to Narcissa singing whilst flitting in and out of their library, Hermione's mind wandered back to that day.

They had awoken on the sofa, both curled up in the foetus position at either end of the couch. Smiling sleepily Narcissa had gotten up, turned on some calm music by Adele, a muggle solo artist – much to Hermione's surprise, and rustled up some fruit salad. She seemed to know that Hermione didn't eat much in the mornings, either that, or she was the same and had decided what was good for the goose was also good for the gander. They had eaten it comfortably underneath the duvet, watching an episode of a muggle T.V programme called NCIS. Hermione had never watched it before, though understood it was along the same lines as the CSI programmes her and Harry used to watch when he came to her house in the summer holidays, before the war.

Narcissa seemed to have a passion for it, and when Hermione asked: "What on earth is going on?", the older witch launched into a full blown, rather extensive explanation of the team members, the previous story lines, the love triangle between the team leader Jethro Gibbs, the director Jenny Sheppard and another female officer Hermione couldn't quite remember. Hermione had been pleasantly surprised with the older witch's knowledge of muggle programmes and music. And when she expressed this Narcissa simply said:

"Muggle literature and music has always been more …. Expressive, more emotional, I'm relishing in it now that Lucius is out of the picture and I don't have to conform anymore!" The smile on her stunning features made Hermione smile brilliantly in return.

Later that day Narcissa had transfigured some of her own clothes into a pair of jeans, a top and a hoodie for Hermione. They also transfigured a pair of delightful heels into a pair of black converses – much to Narcissa's despair, for Hermione to wear. They laughed about it the whole way down the street, even as they entered a muggle Starbucks for a coffee on the go ( which Hermione paid for), they were still chuckling. Turning into Diagon alley, they walked proudly side by side, talking about this and that whilst sipping coffee. They sat in the Three Broomsticks for a while talking about what they had seen in the shop windows and discussing their idea's for lesson plans in September.

"It's time I think, don't you?" Narcissa said finally, concern etched into her features.

"Yes" Hermione agreed, "I suppose it is."

They both stood from the table they had been sat at, Narcissa shot Hermione another concerned look before placing her hand on the younger witches arm and apperating alongside her to Ron's apartment. Arriving outside the door, Hermione took the key from inside her back pocket, and with shaking hands, entered the apartment, wand in hand.

Walking through the hallway, all she could hear was her heart beat, rushing loudly in her ears. They turned into the front room, only to find Ron sat in the armchair like a lion lying in waiting for its next victim.

"So then, you little whore, decided to come crawling back have we? What's up, did the punter not pay you enough? Or did he see you for the mudblood scum that you are and throw you out? How dare you leave me and expect to come back you little bitch, it doesn't happen like that." Ron seethed his voice quiet but ice cold.

Hermione's grasp on her wand became vice like; "I have only come to get my stuff Ron, I'm not …. Not coming back." She whispered.

At this Ron stood from his armchair and finally faced Hermione and Narcissa, shock upon his now anger-twisted red coloured face. "What the FUCK is SHE doing here? Get the fuck outta my house!" he roared, wand brandished in half a second.

Being the wife of a death eater, meant Narcissa had extremely good reflexes, especially as her said husband had also been abusive. So she was ready for this, wand already in her hand before he had barely raised his half an inch. However, she wasn't as fast as the other witch in the room; who had already thrown a very powerful proteago charm between the blonde and Ron, even before he had even finished the first half of his sentence.

Ron looked around at Hermione and nearby exploded with Rage. He slashed his wand and she flew towards him; landing at his feet she braced herself for a beating but what came was worse than anything she could have imagined. He lifted her up roughly and pushed her up against the fire place, slapping her, punching her and cutting the word 'Mudblood' and 'Whore' into every piece of skin he could reach whilst ripping her trousers off and brutally raping her. She sobbed, and she screamed, heart wrenching, agonising screams that pierced Narcissa's heart over and over again. Hermione's protection force field was still firmly in place, preventing Narcissa from helping at all, she struggled against it trying with everything she had to disarm it, to allow her through it and help but to no avail.

When he had finished he pushed away from her, pulled up his trousers, threw his wedding ring across the room and apparated away, hands covered in Hermione's blood. Hermione fell to the floor sobbing and her protection charm dropped instantly. The last thing she remembered was Narissa lifting her up, crying herself and hugging her gently.

The next thing she knew, she had woken up in her own Pyjamas in Narcissa's bed, aching and hurting all over but completely healed.

Since that day she had slowly started the recovery process with the help of Narcissa. At first she had been very timid, not really spoken about anything and sat reading, Narcissa didn't give up though, and sure enough after a week or two, Hermione began to talk.

Narcissa helped her find a new perspective, pitying Ron for being the way he is, and not being filled with hate. She said over and over again: "He is the one that has something wrong with him not you, he will never find love or have a happy life because of the way he is. Don't be filled with hate, it will ruin you. Use the anger you feel to do something good, to make yourself better than he could ever have imagined. You will have love and a good life, use it as experience and a reason to keep striving for better Mione'".

After a while Hermione began to listen to it. He hurt her, yes. He had betrayed her, yes. There was no resemblance to man she's first known as a teenager, no. But she would live, she wouldn't let what happened stop her from taking advantage of all the little things she had been missing. She was going to live life to the full and appreciate everything. It took strength, a lot of strength, strength that sometimes she didn't feel she had, but Narcissa caught her when she thought she was going to fall. She leant her some of her strength and Hermione was back on track in no time. It was a long and tiresome process but she was getting there. They both knew it would take time, but she was happy with the progress she was making.

In the last two weeks she had really come on leaps and bounds. Her and Narcissa would go out every morning to buy a latte, Hermione still wouldn't touch Narcissa's Vanilla latte mind you. They would then go and scout Florish and Blotts for new literature to give to their student in September, spending anything up to 4 hours in there. Every Tuesday and Thursday they met Ginny and Harry in the Three broomsticks for a drink at tea time. Their first meeting had been somewhat awkward, Harry felt appalled at Ron's behaviour and Ginny went crazy, both apologised profoundly over and over again at having not seen it before now. Surprisingly, they both got on very well with Narcissa, knowing that Harry owed her his life, they were incredibly respectful. They expressed initial shock at Hermione's new dwelling, but quickly recovered themselves and thanked Narcissa for her support of Hermione. They also promised to be there for her whenever, supporting her In any way they could.

Their meetings were looked forward too by all. Narcissa shone with the acceptance of Hermione's friends, and the hero's of the war. They had all grown close, and the blonde woman had never really had friends that she knew would stand up for her whatever, now she did and she treasured the feeling. They talked well into the night about everything from the war, to Harry's work, Ginny's pregnancy, the wedding and Hermione's return to Hogwarts.

Every other day Hermione and Narcissa would sit at home and put all their diaries, planners and charts on the floor. With several bottles of chilled wine, they would work on their lesson plans for the next year, bouncing ideas of one another, reading books as preparation and discussing them with each other when they came across something fascinating. Narcissa quickly learned that Hermione had an aptitude for Defence against the dark arts. Upon further investigation she found that Hermione had done a joint masters of Transfiguration and Defence against the Dark arts, and it was her choice that gave Narcissa the post at Hogwarts!

"I did a Masters at the University of Magical Studies, but I couldn't decide between the two, and being Hermione Granger, they let me do both." She laughed merrily, her cheeks pink from the wine, but her eyes dazzling.

"Minerva asked me to be the Defence teacher at Hogwarts, but I said that if her post was going, I would much rather be head of Gryffindor House and teach transfiguration." She laughed again.

"Well it's nice to know I'm second best!" Narcissa joked.

Hermione laughed: "You are far more suited for the job anyway Cissy, I think Slytherin house needs some beauty and Class don't you?"

Narcissa laughed "Yeaah" she agreed, and they laughed again.

They had also added to the flat, creating another bedroom off the main hall way for Hermione, so that Narcissa could have hers back. This had really shown the full extent of Hermione's magic, together they transfigured an almost identically sized room with similar furniture. They had hand painted her room, although Narcissa's artistic skills out stripped Hermione's. Narcissa painted a scene of a setting sun with small animals on the horizon; it was breath takingly realistic, almost as if Hermione was stood on a hill in Africa. Hermione took it a step further and charmed it so that the sun rose and set according to the time of day. The colours on the walls would change from a dazzling blue sky with a bright sun at midday to a violet, pink and purple at dusk. That way she could actually see the sun rise and set in her own room. It was ingenious magic, it took her a while but she finally got it to sync with the sky outside, so that during the night her entire ceiling and walls would be filled with the stars shinning outside.

Narcissa was totally in awe, especially as she popped into the room one night to pick up a book from Hermione's bedside cabinet, only to watch birds flying across the walls onto the ceiling and then getting smaller as if they really were flying up into the sky. Shaking her head in amazement she picked up the book and returned to the front room, watching the brilliant witch pouring over her defence class lesson plans, charming them so that they arranged themselves properly and colour coded themselves.

Today they had asked Harry and Ginny over to the flat for dinner, Hermione was sat reading a book in the afternoon sun by the window in the front room, whilst waiting for the dinner to cook. Narcissa was flitting around tidying up books that they had been exploring last night.

The music channel churned out another song, and Hermione smiled broadly as Narcissa drowned out Ellie Golding's version of 'Your song', with her own beautifully pitched tones. Turning her face so that she faced Narcissa, now flicking through the only book left littering the front room; a potions book they had looked through last night. She looked like a majestic queen, but with all the innocence and inner purity of a child, her long blonde waves flowing down her shoulders and her azure eyes practically glowing with the information she was taking in from the book she was reading. She captured Hermione in a way nothing else did. Dressed in a simple black dress with a thick red belt around her waist and red stilettos, she looked breath taking.

Feeling eyes on her, Narcissa looked up to find Hermione studying her intently, apparently unabashed at being discovered. Narcissa's breath caught in her throat, she had never been looked at the way Hermione was now looking at her. She was used to men gawking at her, staring at her hungrily. But Hermione was looking at her as a woman, not a piece of meat, almost appreciating every curve in her body. It made her tingle.

Looking back at Hermione, the evening sun bouncing off her curls, shinning on her honey coloured eyes illuminating the gold flecks she'd seen in them a few times, and enhancing the power filled, priestess worthy beauty, Narcissa found it hard to draw her eyes away. Hermione hadn't really dressed up for the occasion; instead she sat in a white tank top and green combat style trousers rolled up to her knees with a simple gold chain around her neck.

Narcissa had gotten used to waking up in at 5am when Hermione went out for a run around the neighbourhood and then came back to do her work out in the gym she had transfigured off her own bedroom. By 9am she had been in the shower and was ready for coffee.

It wasn't until today, in these clothes, that she saw the effect this training had. Hermione was incredibly well toned, not in a butch kind of way, but in a hidden strength kind of way. Her arms had a good shape, but she knew that there was a good deal of solid muscle if Hermione flexed. Her white tank top was tight fitting, and so showed off her finely chiselled 6 pack. Where Narcissa was thin and curvy; Hermione was thin and athletically built. Narcissa had obviously been staring for longer than Hermione as the younger brunette cocked a perfectly shaped eyebrow and said:

"Book not interesting?"

Narcissa blushed, a beautiful sight Hermione thought.

"I was just thinking sorry, mind was elsewhere. Anyway, what's for tea?" She had quickly recovered and Hermione smiled fondly.

"Harry's favourite, Beef in ale pie with mash and peas."

Narcissa laughed merrily, "Such a man huh" They both grinned in agreement just as the door rang.

Hermione rose from her space at the window and opened the front door, revealing Ginny and Harry, both dressed smartly with large grins on their face. Ushering them inside, Hermione felt Ginny's hand close briefly on her wrist as Harry wandered off into the living room, talking to Narcissa.

"You look great Mione'! when this little elephant has finally arrived you should be my fitness instructor!"

Hermione laughed merrily, "Oh Gin! Pregnancy suits you, you are practically glowing, you look beautiful"

They bumped shoulders in a friendly as Hermione led her into the front room where Narcissa and Harry were sat sipping wine and chatting away like lifelong friends. She didn't know why, but the sight of Narcissa with her friends, getting on so well, made her heart swell, and when Narcissa looked up at her, Hermione was sure, she caught the emotion sparkling in her eyes and playing in a smile on her lips.

She left them all talking about the baby and entered the kitchen to dish up dinner. Reaching into the cupboard she pulled out plates and flicked her wand at them to warm them up. Wrapping her wands in a doubled over tea towel she reached into the oven and pulled out the pie, placing it gently on a chopping board next to the cooker. Turning around to get out a knife from the draw near the fridge she found Narcissa leaning against the door frame watching with a gentle smile on her face. Hermione found herself practically swimming in her bright coloured jewels for eyes.

Narcissa took a step forward and finally pulled her gaze away, pointing in the direction to the food,

"Would you like any help?" Her voice was huskier than she had expected, raw with the emotion rushing in her ears, pumping through her heart and filling her body.

Hermione followed her gaze to the food,

"erm … well … I … eh" she stammered, not able to get her words out.

Before she could string a coherent sentence there was a crash and shouts of rage. Hermione filed past Narcissa quickly, wand poised and ready to fight. She found Ron pointing his wand at his own sister, 8 months pregnant, shouting at her.

Harry was pointing his wand directly at Ron's chest, spitting at him to leave.

"Not until I see my wife harry!" he roared.

"Ronald Billius Weasley. Drop that wand NOW! This is my apartment and you will follow my rules. Pointing your wand at your own sister! What have you become?"

"SO it's true then, you are living with that death eater."

Hermione flicked her wand and his exploded, another swish and he was hanging upside down wriggling like a child, gag in his mouth.

"Listen here Ronald. You do not intimidate me anymore, nor do you intimidate anyone else in this room. We have all seen you for what you really are. Pathetic. I am not your wife anymore, a wife includes a mindset of love and cherishing of the man she is promised to. I do not love you nor do I cherish anything about you and I haven't done for a very long time. Narcissa is a friend of all of us here, it is you that is the intruder; and in case you have forgotten, she is the one that saved Harry's life, you owe her everything, the entire wizarding world owes her – she had such a strength of character she almost single handedly won the war. You will not insult her in this house."

Hermione spoke in a calm manner: "I can and will live anywhere I choose; I am nothing to you anymore. D'you understand?"

Ron was practically purple with rage, combined with the blood flowing to his head.

Hermione nodded, "good, that means you can get out and won't return." She flicked her wand again and he flew out of the apartment, landing spread eagled on the stair well blow.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" he was screaming, but Hermione was too busy fixing the front door and putting strong wards up to prevent him returning.

When she had finished, she found all three of the others sat at the table with their meals in front of them. She sat down next to Narcissa, who put her hand on Hermione's knee and squeezed gently before picking up her wine glass and taking a sip.

"I'm so sorry Mione' he must have followed me here" Ginny was saying.

Hermione shook her head: "it's not your fault Gin, besides he does have a point, I need a divorce."

All of them looked at her for a moment and then all of them started speaking at once, making Hermione giggle a little.

"One at a time?" She asked.

Harry was first: "are you ready for that?" he asked, followed instantly by Ginny: "it will be a gruelling process, what with the media and all that, probably as bad if not worse than yours Cissy."

Narcissa just looked at Hermione with an unreadable look.

"Yes I am ready, I want to move on with my life, I want to be free of him completely, and I've coped with lots of media before, I'm sure I can do it again." She answered calmly.

Harry burst out with: "Have you met someone else Mione?"

"I … I'm not sure yet Harry. We shall just have to see." She spoke confidently, her eyes flickered to Narcissa very quickly. Who read the expression in them instantly and had to hold back the biggest grin ever. Both women were sure nobody had seen the transaction of looks and body language between them, but Ginny sat there for a minute and then looked incredibly smug.

"How do you girls feel about a spa weekend? Being as how it is your last week before you go off to Hogwarts?" She suggested.

Hermione and Narcissa looked at each other and smiled before agreeing almost instantly.

"Sounds great Gin" Narcissa said returning to her food.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I wonder what you'd do if I told you I have stolen Miss Granger and Miss Black? And I plan to run away with them mwhahaha … yes well … it's a lie, they are still JK's :-(

A/N: I'm on a role today, it's what bad weather does to you lol.

"Ginny, what in the name of Merlin's saggy Y-fronts, have you got in this bag?" Harry puffed, red faced with the effort of carrying the large suitcase up the stairs to Hermione and Narcissa's flat.

The two witches standing by the door waiting for him and Ginny were laughing hysterically, tears pouring from their eyes at Harry's misfortune.

"Come now Harry, you are a war hero, you went through weeks of practical starvation and freezing weather, and you can't manage to carry a suitcase?" Ginny said incredulously.

"I … didn't …. Lug … the …. House …. Around … with me." He struggled.

Hermione was using the door frame to hold her up now, panting for air as she laughed. Narcissa regained her composure just as Ginny came round the corner, holding her enlarged belly and smiling like a pixie. Seconds later however, Harry appeared holding a gigantic suitcase, sweating, red faced, brows furrowed in concentration and glasses askew.

"Come now Harry, you look like a constipated house elf! You can put it down now!" Ginny told him in a 'I'm-marrying-a-retard" kind of way. Narcissa's composure gave way at this statement, and she and Hermione almost collapsed in a new round of hysteria.

"Why … Didn't … you … use… magic?" Hermione breathed, almost recovered from her laughter but still trying to regain oxygen.

Harry, who was now propped up against the stair banister, heaving for more oxygen, limbs shaking with the exercise he was now so un-used to. "Ginny's got my wand." He ground out.

"Ahhh" Hermione said knowingly.

Narcissa flicked her hand at the suitcase and it shrunk to a more manageable size, with a snap of her fingers an extendable handle appeared on it and it began to wheel itself into the flat, as if pulled by an invisible hand, and eventually came to rest next to the other bags packed ready for their spa weekend away.

Hermione beckoned the group inside where she was magically keeping four fried breakfasts hot on the table. Harry sat down in his normal chair and instantly began stuffing his face with food, the weight lifting having apparently amplified his hunger. Ginny waddled slowly, holding onto Narcissa's arm as she lowered herself into the chair. Hermione wandered out of the kitchen with a pot of tea, a cafetiere of freshly brewed coffee, jugs of ice cold orange juice and apple juice floating alongside her and coming to rest carefully on the table, a trick she'd learnt from Cissy.

"Cissy, this is brilliant food" Hermione said, turning to face the blonde, who laughed delicately before reaching out a hand and gently wiping bean juice off Hermione's cheek, who blushed slightly and ducked her head, looking at Narcissa through her thick lashes.

"Mmm I agree" Ginny said with a smirk.

Instantly Narcissa dropped her hand from Hermione's cheek and turned to face Ginny and Hermione went back to pouring herself coffee.

"Thanks Ginny, I'm glad you like it." Narcissa seemed entirely at ease and did not portray in either expression or tone of voice that she had just been caught in a very tender moment. Hermione however, didn't trust herself to either look up or speak for a good minute or so.

"So then Harry, what are you planning to do whilst we are away?" Hermione asked.

Harry swallowed his food: "Draco and Seamus are helping me build a nursery for the baby" he said with a smile on his face that was so bright Hermione could have been dazzled.

Draco had contacted his mother not that long ago and had met with them all a week and a half ago for their Thursday drink and meal at the pub. He fitted right in, and half way through the night they were joined by Astoria, his partner. All six of them had talked and laughed well into the early hours of the morning until Astoria yawned and regretfully said her goodnights as she had to get up for work in 4 hours time.

Draco had stayed at Hermione and Narcissa's flat that night, whilst Hermione slept they had talked in the front room, sorting out any issues between them that may have been lingering. Ever since then he had popped in every morning and joined them for their morning coffee at Starbucks, sometimes accompanied by Astoria on her way to work.

One morning not so long ago he had observed how his mother and Hermione acted around each other, entirely comfortable, comfortable enough that his mother wandered into Hermione's room in nothing but a towel to borrow a hair brush. He found them a strange yet perfect pair, two such brilliant witches. He had never really seen this side of his mother, the gentle, bubbly, playful side. Hermione was always making her laugh and smile, and Draco was overjoyed at his mother's happiness.

"That'll be nice!" Hermione said, noticing the smile on Narcissa's lips at the mention of her son's name.

"Mmmm, he says he needs something to do what with Astoria away on business and stuff, like a lost puppy without her." He laughed.

"Yes, well isn't that what a man's supposed to be like when his other half goes away?" Ginny asked playfully.

Narcissa chuckled at this whilst clearing away the now empty plates. Hermione naturally stood to help her as she's done so many times. Together they levitated the dirty dishes and deposited them graciously into the dishwasher. Hermione grabbed a cloth and wiped the table clean whilst Narcissa tipped the excess coffee and tea down the sink and washed them with a quick charm.

Harry and Ginny had taken off their shoes and were sitting happily on the sofa watching NCIS, which Narcissa had got them all hooked on. Ginny had her head resting on Harry's shoulder and they were talking in soft tones.

Hermione made a quick round of the flat, most of their possessions had been sent to Hogwarts already as they would be travelling from the muggle spa straight to Hogwarts for the staff week before term started. Looking around she felt somewhat sad to be leaving this beautiful place, it had become her heaven and her home. Standing in the middle of Narcissa's room she remembered the first time she had woken up here, she had come so far.

The blonde witch stood in the door way to her bedroom, watching Hermione's expressions change. She saw tears glisten in the younger witch's eyes and silently she stepped forward, embracing the brunette from behind, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"What's wrong?" she whispered in Hermione's ear.

She felt the brunette press against her: "I've gotten so used to living with you, seeing you every day. I don't think I'm going to like living on my own again." Hermione said honestly.

Narcissa turned Hermione around and looked at her square in the eyes: " You aren't going to be living on your own Mione'. The likelihood is we will be in each other's rooms all of the time, you mean too much to me or us not to." Narcissa said, her hand now tracing Hermione's jaw.

"Narcissa …" Hermione said, getting lost in her bright coloured pools, her hands now reaching the blonde's neck, caressing it gently before applying a small amount of pressure at the back of her neck, drawing Narcissa closer to her.

"Hermione …" Narcissa said her hands caressing the sun kissed shoulders of Hermione before travelling up and gently winding through the honey curls and tilting her head upwards.

Their lips where only inches apart when Harry's voice sounded just along the corridor , drawing closer to them. The two women sprang apart Hermione walked through into Narcissa's en suite bathroom to check everything was indeed gone and they hadn't forgot anything.

"Your bedroom is amazing Hermione!" Ginny shouted from the next room along.

Hermione and Narcissa laughed together as they followed Harry into Hermione's room and found Ginny lying on her bed watching the birds fly away.

"You ready preggers?" Hermione asked, earning herself a coy smile from Narcissa.

"Yeeeaaah lets do this then." She said, heaving herself off Hermione's bed. "Who did the charms on that?" she asked, knowing by now that it could have been either witch, as Narcissa was just as powerful and intelligent as Hermione was.

"Hermione did" Narcissa said, admiration shining brightly in her eyes.

"Well yes, but you did the art work first cissy. It is more of a joint effort." Hermione said as Ginny held onto her arm and waddled back to the front room where their bags were waiting for them.

"Then the two of you will join efforts and do my little one's room?" She asked hopefully.

Hermione and Narcissa shared a kind look between them, smiled at one another and agreed almost instantly that they would do it.

Narcissa sat up and looked across the room, finding Ginny safely asleep in her bed on one side of her, she swivelled her head to find Hermione's bed on the other side, empty. Silently rising from her bed she picked up her silk dressing gown and left Ginny asleep, waving her hand and putting up wards around their room.

Making her way through the halls of the hotel she went down to the ground floor and out of the glass doors leading to the swimming pools. Sure enough there she found Hermione sprinting her way up the other side of the pool with tremendous speed. Narcissa sat at the pools edge and dangled her feet in the warm water, glancing up and at the big clock on the other side of the pool, only just gone past 5am. Merlin she thought.

She watched Hermione fly through the water towards her admiring how her muscles rippled with strength and power yet her movements were total elegance. Coming to stop next to where Narcissa was sat, Hermione tore off her goggles and floated gracefully beneath her, panting somewhat.

"You are very fast" Narcissa observed.

"Yeah, well, need to keep fit." Hermione shrugged, smiling … "You should join."

Narcissa shook her head "Oh no! Not gonna happen, I don't get wet!"

Hermione's eyes shone with a devilish coyness, quick as a flash she had dragged Narcissa into the pool in one swift movement. She emerged seconds later gasping for breath, blonde hair now stuck to her face, and dripping wet.

"Cow." She spat, shrugging out of her dressing gown and floating around in her silk shorts and string top. Pushing her hair back off her face she spluttered: "You're gonna pay for that!"

Hermione laughed merrily before sprinting away extremely fast, leaving Narcissa to chase after her laughing.

Returning after an hour of fooling around in the pool and lying in the sauna talking about the next week coming, they found Ginny still asleep. Hopping in the shower one after the other they dressed casually and began to pack their things. Having been waxed thoroughly, from bikini line to eyebrows; and having had every inch of her massaged and exfoliated Hermione felt brand new. She had also had her hair cut short and tinted. All in all, she looked like a new person. Narcissa stood behind her in the bathroom, watching as she put her earrings in the several holes of her ears, applied a light peal colour under her eyebrow and brushed her cheeks with a bronzer. Reaching into the cupboard behind Cissy, drawing them very close together, she took out her hair was. She had seen Twilight with Narcissa not that long ago and had fallen in love with Alice Cullen's short pixie style hair, flicking out. So she had it done yesterday, the hairdresser had also tinted it with streaks of red, blonde and a dark brown. Turning back to the mirror she applied the wax, flicking it out. Humming, apparently satisfied, she turned back to Narcissa, smiling warmly:

"Looking forward to going to Hogwarts today?" She asked quietly

Narcissa stroked Hermione's cheek softly, smiling sweetly as Hermione's eyes fluttered shut at the touch.

"Yes … are you?"

Hermione's eyes opened slowly, filled with emotion, "Yes I suppose."

Narcissa tilted Hermione's face up and brought her own lips gently down, pressing them softly against Hermione's. The look of bliss on in Hermione's eyes had been too much for Narcissa, she had needed to feel the brunette's lips on hers. What she had done finally dawned on her and she pulled away, only to find Hermione's fingers closing around the neck of her blouse, pulling her back.

"I'm sorry Hermione I …"

"shhh" She answered, pulling Narcissa's lips back to hers.

This time there was more passion, the tension that had built up between them over the last few weeks came to a head and exploded, their lips moved against each other, hands drew them closer to each other. Hermione sighed as Narcissa lifted her effortlessly onto the marble side next to the sink.

"Mione'?" Ginny's voice asked sleepily from outside the bathroom door.

Hermione kissed Narcissa once more, a soft, beautiful, lingering kiss, before hopping off the side and opening the door.

"You alright gin? What's up?" She walked past the red head, placing her wax and make up into her bag and putting it over her shoulder.

"Yeah, almost ready I think. Are we going down to breakfast?" she asked

Narcissa laughed merrily, "course we are Gin."

Lifting their bags down to the breakfast room, they ate decent portions of the healthy food provided and then made their separate ways, Ginny apperating to meet Harry at their flat and Hermione with Narcissa to Hogsmead.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I have run off with Narcissa Black and she has decided to Marry me, Snape is going to be best man and Ana vector is going to be my maid of honour. :S … - lies, I don't even own them JK does :'(

A/N: Don't hurt me? I'm sorry it has taken so bloody long! Started Uni and then got engaged and woah … just bedlam!

"The right thing to guide us  
>Is right here, inside us<br>No one can divide us  
>When the light is leading on<br>But just like a heartbeat  
>The drumbeat carries on<p>

We must stand together  
>There's no getting even<br>Hand in hand forever  
>That's when we all win<br>That's, that's, that's when we all win" 

All the staff of Hogwart's school had come together the next morning after settling into the chambers the day before. Every single professor except Narcissa now sat in casual clothes at a large circled table in the middle of the great hall drinking coffee and pumpkin juice and catching up with their colleagues.

Hermione sat in her combat trousers and green tank top, completely comfortable between Minerva and Ana Vector – the arithmancy professor, talking animatedly with the later about a new all-witch band that had recently released several hits. She was anxiously awaiting Narcissa's arrival, the blonde hadn't slept much and so Hermione had let her sleep a bit longer, but her body burned to be close to hers again.

Soon enough the delicious witch made her way through the gold doors into the great hall, Hermione however was so engrossed in her conversation with Ana that she didn't even notice until Narcissa's delicate, perfectly manicured hand landed on her shoulder and slid gently down her arm. Hermione's head lifted, her eyes still on Ana, 'mmm-ing' and the Dark haired witch's comment. When she turned her eyes to Narcissa they instantly started glowing, completely forgetting where they were and who they were with she reached a hand up to Narcissa's face, cupping her cheek and brought Narcissa's lips down to her own in a sweet kiss.

"Morning" she said, smiling brightly.

"Mmm- Morning" Narcissa answered, her eyes still closed briefly.

Hermione turned back to Ana, only to discover all of the staff had caught their greetings and were staring open mouthed at the pair of them. She felt Narcissa shift uncomfortably next to her, so she moved up and gestured for Cissy to sit next her, who gratefully took the seat and smiled shyly at everyone.

Hermione took a deep breath, rolled her eyes and said very straight forwardly: " Yes, Cissy and I are a couple, No it's not going to influence our ability to teach, No it's not going to interfere with our work, and Yes signs of affection will be kept behind closed doors. Any questions?"

Minerva burst out laughing, a proud look in her eyes: "You sound just like me, a true ballsy Gryffindor if ever there was one." She said warmly to Hermione. "I have no quarry with it, I wish you both happiness!"

"You best be good to her Narcissa." said Ana firmly, giving the blonde a steely look.

Narcissa looked at Ana with a serious tone to her voice she answered the witch: " Don't worry, I will be."

Ana seemed to size her up for a few seconds, then she smiled brightly and nodded: "That's alright then, welcome to the team, coffee?"

But before anything else could be said, Snape piped up, after having survived the attack by the snake during the battle, he was now a much more free soul and spirit.

"And you, Professor Granger, best treat Cissy well. Or you shall have me to deal with." Severus gave Hermione a harsh glare, though it held a certain fondness.

Hermione simply nodded, smiling gently while Narcissa chuckled and gave Severus a raised eyebrow: "Really Severus, there is no need to defend me, Mione' treats me perfectly." As she said this, Hermione felt the older witch's hand on grasp her own.

"Are you happy dear?" Rolanda Hooch, the flying instructor asked, her eagle like eyes piercing Hermione's own honey gold orbs.

Hermione had never really spoken to Rolanda, having never really mastered the art of flying. Now, with their eyes connected, she felt a surge of fondness. "Yes, thank you Rolanda, I am very happy."

The flying mistress seemed to x-ray Hermione's eyes to search for any hint that she was not telling the truth. Apparently satisfied with her answer Rolanda dropped her piercing gaze, and nodded: "well that's all that matters. Be warned however, when the students get wind that you two are together there will be hell to pay. When they found out that Poppy and I were a couple the rumours and questions did not stop for months. And I mean months. With the two of you both being head of house for rival houses, it will be a nightmare."

"On the contrary Rolanda, the name Black still demands respect with the Slytherin's, even if I did switch alliances. I am hoping that it will bring the houses closer together. Though I'm sure the Slytherin's will enjoy beating Gryffindor at quidditch. That competition and rivalry I will allow." Narcissa said cheerfully.

"Oh no, you did not just say that!" Hermione rounded on Narcissa, "Slytherin is never going to win! My house is going to kick your ass."

Everybody around the table began to laugh at the two of them. And soon enough everybody was chatting again, Narcissa being fully included. Several hours later people started stirring and the talk died.

"Time to get offices and classrooms ready." Minerva said.

"Poker at 7, usual rules, bring your own alcohol." Rolanda said as she stood, Poppy following suit, looking at Hermione and explaining that the staff have a lot of poker nights and as this was the first one of the year everybody was expected to be there, including Hermione and Narcissa!

Both women nodded assuring her that they would be there, without fail.

Hermione and Ana vector sat out in the grounds catching the last of the rays of hot summer sun for the year. They had both finished their offices and class prep yesterday and so were now just relaxing to some music that Narcissa had introduced Hermione to in bikini tops and shorts, with reflective aviator glasses on the faces to shield their eyes from the sun. The music playing was a band called Maroon 5; Ana was enjoying it almost as much as the blonde did, jiggling her head about to the beat.

"So how long have the two of you been together?" Ana asked.

"Erm, we have been living together for several months, but nothing physical really happened, just looks, small grazes of the skin, long nights with lots of wine. We would lean into each other, and we did the classic thing of nearly kissing when Ginny or Harry would walk in and we would spring apart. I can't really explain it, it was like we were together but without actually being together. She kissed me for the first time yesterday morning, but it feels like we have been together for a long time?"

"That's so romantic! But wait - So have you actually done the deed yet?"

Hermione laughed, "No, she has always been very careful with me after Ronald. She doesn't want to push me into anything, which is probably why it took us so long to initiate the physical aspect of our relationship. "

"But you want to right? I mean, you love her?" Ana quizzed her.

"Yes! Of course. I love her more than anything in the world, I feel connected to her on a soul deep level, it is incredible how much she means to me. For months I have been in love with her, I've just been too apprehensive to start something new. If I am totally honest, I have never pleasured a woman, I don't know what I'm doing, I'm scared I'm going to let her down."

Ana turned on her stomach and Hermione followed suit so that they could tan their backs.

"Hermione I have been with you through your entire school years, I was by your side during the battle, we have fought together, drank together, shared secrets for years, I've been your support through your entire marriage, just like you were mine when Artem died. You are my best friend despite the 6 year age difference, so I know you will not be offended by my question, but how many sexual partners have you actually had?"

"Well, I slept with Victor Krum in my 4th year, but that wasn't love making, that was teenage fumbling in the dark sex. And then there was Ronald and although- to start off with we had good sex, it died very quickly and soon turned to … well, painful experiences. So I don't think I have ever really made love to anybody, not in a special – I love you – kind of way? let alone making love to a woman!"

"So in a way, you are giving her your innocence. Because rape does not count Hermione, which is all Mr Weasley really ever did. And your only other experience is at the age of 15, which I'm sure only lasted half an hour. So that doesn't count! That in itself means it's going to special."

Hermione ran a dainty hand through her short spiky hair: "I know, but it's Narcissa Black! She is the very essence of class and beauty and I just … arrgghh. I want it to be perfect for her. You know?"

Ana looked at the younger brunette with fondness radiating from her eyes, she was just about to speak when a voice spoke from behind her that made both of them jump.

Hermione, already wound up due to the frustration of the conversation, sprang up quicker than seemed humanly possible with her wand brandished at the stranger's chest before she had even registered who it was. Rolanda had not flinched at all as Hermione poised ready to attack, she saw the fear and panic in the young professor's eyes, cleverly trying to be masked by her readiness to attack. Despite the fear clearly visible, her wand did not flicker once, she held it steady. The glimmer of panic only stayed mere seconds, and Hermione's wand was only raised at Rolanda for a fraction of a second longer before she seemed to register who it was, and dropped her poise.

"I'm so sorry Rolanda, you startled me." Hermione looking horrified, dropped her gaze to the floor where she had lost her sun glasses, a slight blush was now in her cheeks at the realisation she had just threatened a fellow teacher.

"No matter my dear, I understand you are liable to be jumpy after your … trials."

Hermione looked back up at the flying instructor and understood she was referring to Ronald.

"May I sit with you?" she asked.

"Of course!" Hermione and Ana both said at once and sure enough the flying instructor dropped herself next to Ana, and Hermione followed suit.

"Forgive me, but I caught the tail end of your conversation. I have been in exactly the same position." Rolanda spoke.

"Really?" Hermione asked sceptically.

"Yes, I went from having a husband to being Gay and falling in love with a female matron. My husband was a well respected man, a chaser of the winged warlock's international quidditch team, I was the seeker with them until I had my injury. We were married for 6 years until I had to retire and more to Hogwarts and teach. We stayed together during my first year as a teacher, but I rarely saw him, and poppy had become a best friend. Before I knew it I had fallen in love with her and found myself wanting a divorce. It was a scandal, the prophet went mad for the story, and I mean, who wouldn't? An international quidditch marriage made in heaven, down the drain because I wanted to marry another colleague, a female one at that! It was headline news for weeks."

"Oh my. And you had never been with a woman?" Hermione asked, gobsmacked at the story of Rolanda's past. Ana was hanging onto the flying teachers every word, mouth open in astonishment.

"Merlin no! I had never even looked at a woman in that way all my life. So I had no idea how to make love to a woman, and I felt exactly the same, I wanted it to be perfect. But I had not even considered that all Poppy wanted was to be connected to me. You will find that it comes naturally, if you understand Narcissa as well as I think you do, you will know what she is enjoying. All she will want is to feel you against her, knowing that you are giving her all your trust, your innocence and your entire self, will be so pure and exquisite that you need not worry about your skill at actually making love to her, the dominant part of making love is just that – giving her your love."

Rolanda finished her sentence and looked across to find Ana looking very misty eyed, "That's so romantic! If being gay is this romantic can I jump on the bandwagon?" She announced before flopping down on the floor and closing her eyes with a massive grin on her face.

Both Rolanda and Hermione laughed merrily.

"Oh no don't do that!" Came Narcissa's voice from behind them, "if you join the bandwagon I may have competition!" she laughed.

"Damn straight, Cause I'm just so sexy!" Ana announced turning onto her back and posing, her lips pouting and breasts pushed into the air.

"Of course you are. Which is why you are a model for witch weekly and not a Hogwarts teacher!" came McGonagall's voice next to Narcissa.

The two new arrivals joined the gathering in the sun, Narcissa lying on her side next to Hermione, and Minerva sitting the other side of Rolanda. Hermione flicked her wand at Narcissa and transfigured her blue summer dress into combat patterned shorts – that were exactly that – short, and a black bikini top. Narcissa looked up at the brunette, with a cocked eyebrow and a coy smile at Hermione's satisfied look.

"I think we need some refreshments." Minerva announced, and almost instantly a house elf arrived.

"Headmistress." The elf said, whilst bowing low, "I am Ireth, what can I do for you today?"

Minerva bowed her head slightly to the elf, "We would like some butter beer please."

"Oh and some rosé please!" Added Narcissa, gaining herself a nod of agreement from Ana and a roll of the eyes from Rolanda.

"Oh! And some Pimms with lemonade … if you wouldn't mind." Hermione added kindly.

Ireth nodded at Hermione then turned to McGonagall and asked; "Anything else mistress?"

Minerva kindly told the elf that there was not anything else and dismissed her before turning to Hermione and raising an eyebrow: "What on earth is Pimms?"

Hermione grinned at the look of mutual confusion on Ana, Minerva and Rolanda's faces. "Well," She began, "It's a base mixer, muggles drink it in the summer with lemonade and fruit in the top. It's really very nice."

The three witches looked interested and all tried a glass when Ireth returned with several bottles and pitchers of everything. The only two not drinking Pimms after a few hours were Narcissa and Rolanda, the former having stuck to her Rosé and the later to her butter beer.

Before they knew it, the sky was turning purple and the wind was turning colder. Narcissa noticed Hermione's hip break into goose bumps underneath her hand so she flicked her wand and transfigured a bonfire next to the now, very merry group of professors. Hermione tried to turn herself just enough so that she could see the blonde lying behind her and thank her for the fire, but her balance and bodily controls were a little askew and she ended falling completely onto her back her body now partially underneath her partners. She looked up at Narcissa giggling, her eyes sparkling brightly. "Thank you, I was getting cold." She said, still smiling broadly.

Narcissa dropped her hand to Hermione's stomach that was now exceedingly toned , and began drawing patterns with her fingertips, A lazy yet graceful smile upon her features. Their deep connecting moment was disturbed however by Severus Snape who's face appeared upside down next to Narcissa's in Hermione's view, his dark eyebrows raised and a smirk on his face.

"Now, now Cissy, I don't think dear Hermione there is old enough to withstand such R rated actions!" He drawled, although Hermione was sure he sounded playful and not scornful.

Narcissa looked up at him and smiled what Hermione could only guess was a brilliant, winning smile, before she turn back to Hermione and kissed her deeply, a hand travelling slowly down the brunette's stomach and over her hips.

The group of professors next to them wolf whistled and made childish 'mmhmmm' noises , until Narcissa lifted her head again her eyes dark with lust, her lips pinker from the fever of the kiss and her eyebrow cocked in a very seductive manner: "I think she is more than old enough and experienced enough to handle quite a lot of R rated things Severus." She said in low, seductive, velvety tones, hissing the S's in Snape's name and biting her lip. She then dropped her lust filled eyes to Hermione and asked: "Don't you darling?"

Her voice, the look in her eyes and the biting of her lip practically melted Hermione like a hot flame melts chocolate. All she seemed to get out was hoarse a "hell yes."

The other women laughed merrily at Snape's defeat and Hermione's apparent horny-puddle-like-state. "Damn it's good to have another Slytherin to knock him down!" Ana said, pouring herself another glass of Pimms.

"I'll drink to that!" Minerva laughed, clinking her glass against Ana's.

"Be that as it may ladies, Poppy is growing somewhat irate, you are at least 45 minutes late for the poker game."

"Oh bollocks!" Rolanda said, attempting to stand up but, having wobbled too much to even make it to a crouch, she landed on her backside again almost instantly.

10 minutes later, all five women were laughing and swaying down the halls of Hogwarts after having been dragged to their feet by Snape, who was now half supporting half carrying Minerva up a flight of stairs. Listening to her drunken babble about how it was irresponsible of her to be drinking, after all she is the headmistress. Snape just assured her that it was perfectly allowed and that she had needed to let her hair down.

Entering the staff room, the drunken crowd were greeting by many other amused looking staff members, Professor sprout open laughed at the sight of all of them staggering around finding a place to sit. Hermione was sat between Narcissa and Severus , the former of which was practically falling asleep on Hermione's shoulder.

In a fleeting moment of realisation, Hermione announced to Snape that she didn't know how to play poker! She was distraught as she never really lost at anything and now, she was sure to lose as she didn't even know the rules!

Snape shook his head in defeat and turned to an amused Aurora Sinistria on his other side and murmured: "This is going to be a long evening."


End file.
